Trucks, especially light trucks, have become extremely popular in recent years. Such trucks have always been useful on a farm and for light hauling. Some of these trucks have an engine compartment which is difficult to reach for many people, especially short people. As trucks become ever more popular, the number of people servicing their own trucks has increased. This is so for all service jobs, but is especially true for simple jobs such as oil changes and the like.
If the engine compartment is located well above ground level, it may be difficult for someone to service their own truck. Some people use stepladders, stools or the like. However, such devices are difficult to use, and may not be available in the event of a breakdown. Such devices may even be unsafe in some circumstances.
The art also contains several devices which are similar to a scooter used by mechanics to service the underbody of a vehicle, but which can elevate a user above the engine compartment. However, such devices are expensive to purchase and are not always available for use.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which can elevate a user to a level suitable for servicing the truck engine. However, such device must be readily available at all times, yet be storable in an out-of-the way location in a manner which prevents that device from interfering with the proper and safe operation of the vehicle. The device must also be easily deployable into a configuration which is safe and sturdy for use.
Still further, many light trucks have a great deal of equipment located in the front of the engine compartment. Such equipment, including the grill of the truck, can be subject to damage in the event of a head-on collision between the truck and another object.
Therefore, in addition to the above, there is a need for a device which can also protect the front end of a vehicle from damage due to a collision involving the front end of the vehicle.